


When You Lose Something You Can’t Replace

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 东方的天际现出白光，格兰杰才回来。她说：“我们输了。”德拉科花了一会儿才意识到，她口中的“我们”绝不包括他在内。“噢。”他说。





	When You Lose Something You Can’t Replace

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.德拉科·马尔福×赫敏·格兰杰，凤凰社战败AU；  
> 2.我开始写的时候真想HE的，但是……  
> 3.各位慎入。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

0.

东方的天际现出了白光，格兰杰才回来。

她说：“我们输了。”

德拉科花了一会儿才意识到，她口中的“我们”绝不包括他在内。

“噢。”他说。

那我是不是可以回家了？他想问，我父母呢？我还有家可以回吗？

格兰杰的目光没有在他身上多逗留半秒，她转身背对他，望向战场的方向。

然后她慢动作般地后退，双腿弯曲，跌坐在他旁边。她的头向后甩过去，又重重地垂下来，蓬乱的棕色头发挡住她的脸。

 

1.

德拉科半张着嘴，手悬在半空，无法决定是否去触碰那具躯体。他解释不了自己这几个小时都在等待什么，但看着格兰杰死在面前绝不在选项之内。

这很……奇怪，他意识到。德拉科害怕死亡，他躲避危险，光是看到死亡也往往会令他动弹不得——过去一年黑魔王总是乐于以此捉弄他，命令他折磨俘虏，最后再在他面前将俘虏杀掉。

然而，他现在只是不希望格兰杰死掉。

不，不仅仅是格兰杰。绿眼睛的疤头，聒噪的韦斯莱，他那群红头发家人，耀武扬威的红色球队，甚至是装模作样的长胡子邓不利多……他厌恶他们，要把这些败类从视线里清除，这就是他一贯的对待自己厌恶的事物的方式。他不屑去想他们消失后会是什么样，只要不再打扰他就万事大吉。德拉科刚刚才弄明白，他从来没有真正希望过任何一个人死掉。

更甚者，他希望那些人活着。

然而此刻，他们毫无疑问都已经死了。

世界不会停下来等着你长大，斯内普在他脑后阴沉地说。德拉科不知道曾经的院长有没有死，他听起来像个鬼魂。

 

2.

一个世纪一样漫长的几分钟后，格兰杰动弹了一下。

她略略抬起头，安静地活动四肢，没有看德拉科。举起手这样的动作似乎都需要她竭尽全力才能完成，她胡乱将头发束到脑后，德拉科才终于看清她的脸。

格兰杰缓慢地起身，并且谨慎地没有将自己暴露在他们这可笑的掩护之外。她闭上眼，似乎是要命令自己保持呼吸，然后她把魔杖举到脑后，身形很快融入了周围的景象。

幻身咒，德拉科明白过来。

“你要走？”他冲口而出，“那我怎么办？”

他现在只能隐约看见格兰杰的轮廓，她停顿了一下，一个可怕的瞬间他想她的魔杖也许正对着自己。

“回家去。”她的声音低哑而冷静，几乎带着一点怜悯，“你父母都还活着，我看到了。”

德拉科几乎瘫在地上，他花了一夜把自己当成一个死人，等着随便哪个人路过给他最后一击。失去魔杖之后他便接受了事实，自己会像条狗一样死在某个角落，直到烂掉也没人找到。格兰杰没有理由骗他，他等了一夜，现在这不会发生了；比那更好，他甚至还可能回家。

一块碎石滚到一旁，德拉科使劲眨眨眼，他眼前一片模糊，格兰杰要走了。

“等等！”他叫道，“你不……你不杀了我吗？”

格兰杰这次停了更长时间，德拉科用力拿脏袖子擦眼睛，他总算能分辨出格兰杰的位置了。

“那有什么意义呢？”格兰杰问，“你的命改变不了任何事，不值得我弄脏手。你未免太把自己当回事了，马尔福。”

德拉科攥紧拳头，一个麻瓜出身者明示他微不足道，这仍令他倍感屈辱。

“就回家去。”格兰杰又说，“听你父母的话，别再掺和这些事。战斗不适合你。”

你不是一个杀人的人。邓不利多的幽灵说。

“那你呢？”德拉科反问，“你又能改变什么？”

格兰杰看着他。

“我不打算死在这里。”她回答。

太阳开始升起来了，这篇废墟逐渐变得一览无余，走或者留，选择的机会稍纵即逝。

“他们会杀了我的。”德拉科说，“昨晚……昨晚从那个屋子出来之后，我遇到了罗齐尔，他差点直接杀了我，如果不是……我现在回去，他们肯定还会这样做的。他们已经认定我是叛徒了。”

“是罗恩救了你。”格兰杰说，她反而可以轻易地说出死者的名字，德拉科打了个寒颤。“你回来是为了抓哈利去邀功，但是哈利救了你的命，罗恩又救了你一次。”

这是我们今晚第二次救你的小命了，你个两面三刀的混蛋！德拉科缩紧身体，滚出去，他对死者虚弱地吼叫，滚出我的脑子。

“你也救了我。”德拉科说，带着前所未有的不顾一切，“如果不是你把我拖到这里，我现在肯定已经死了。你不能在救了我之后，又让我去送死。”

格兰杰轻轻动弹了一下，也许是抬了抬下巴。为什么不能？他都可以听见她反问，我没看出来你有多值得活下来。

“转身背对我。”格兰杰走过来，“别动。”

感觉到魔杖戳中后颈，德拉科下意识地闭上眼睛。好像有个人在他头顶敲破了一个鸡蛋，冰凉的感觉一路顺着脖子往下淌，再睁开眼时，他看到自己的手和环境同化了。

不等德拉科再说什么，一只手像铁钳一样攥住他的肩膀，他被扯进窒息的黑暗里。

 

3.

德拉科上次睡帐篷是在八岁，他吵闹了一夜，强有力地声明自己一点都不喜欢野营。于是后来爸妈再也没带他玩过这个。

而就算去除当初年纪小造成的误差，他也可以确定眼前的帐篷还没有他们住的那个一半大，更不要说里边还散发出一股难闻的气味，就像有人把那个又大又蠢的海格的头发盖他脸上了一样。

那个巨大的蠢货想必也已经死了。

德拉科梗着脖子走进帐篷，小心地用嘴巴呼吸，以免吸进更多气味。他的手和腿擦破了，血液干在皮肤上火辣辣地刺痛；他的袍子撕破了好几处，浑身上下还带着烟熏火燎的痕迹；他全身酸痛，昨晚遗下的汗水又黏又冰冷。他很累，也很脏，他想要抱怨，想要浴缸和温暖清洁的水，想要柑橘味浴盐和毛绒绒的大浴巾，想要端到面前的小羊排，想要他自己的床。他想要有人在乎他的抱怨，告诉他一切都好。

不过现在，就算是那张乱糟糟硬邦邦的架子床看起来也颇具吸引力。

“你先休息，我来放哨。四个小时后叫醒你。”格兰杰说着，解除了他的幻身咒。

德拉科下意识地点头，他的身体已经要出发抢占下铺了，因为他现在肯定没力气爬上去。接着其他念头才追上他。

“等一下！”他简直有点不情愿地说，“我已经休息了半夜了。而且你受伤了吧？”

就算在幻身咒的掩护下，他也看得出格兰杰拿魔杖的姿势很别扭，走路重心偏向一边。

“解除咒语，你得上药，你有药吧？”他极力模仿记忆中妈妈劝自己吃药时的语调。

格兰杰犹豫了几秒，“……我自己来。”

不知怎的，她口气中的不信任刺痛了他。“当然，你以为我想给你擦药？”

话一出口德拉科便僵硬了，现在他的性命全仰仗格兰杰，激怒她不是明智之举。

但格兰杰解除了幻身咒，在一张椅子上坐下。

“我可不敢，你连碰也不会碰我这泥巴种一下。”

说这话时她并不显得刻薄，实际上她根本没有表情，眼神麻木，动作机械。那个德拉科从前惯用的词从她苍白的唇间吐出来，像个死气沉沉的游走球一样击中了他，砸得他站立不稳。

“你需要休息。”德拉科说，黑魔王训练他学会低声下气地说话也许是有用的，“我先来放哨。我知道该怎么做。”

格兰杰用咒语割开长裤的膝盖，将药水倒上去，伤口嘶嘶作响，而她的手都没有抖一下。

“把安全交给你，马尔福？”

“你迟早都得这么做，除非你打算一直醒着。”德拉科生硬地说，“不管你和我愿意不愿意，现在我们两个绑在一起了，你死了或者昏倒对我没什么好处。”

他立刻意识到这不是事实。现在凤凰社已经完了，格兰杰是帮助波特的主犯，将她交给黑魔王会是大功一件，也许可以抵消他的罪过，说不定……

“你是对的，我需要休息。”格兰杰说，德拉科猛地回过神来，却发现格兰杰已经处理好了伤口，她脑袋略微偏向一侧，魔杖对准了他。

“等——”

红光一闪，德拉科记得的下一件事是自己腰磕在了床边。

 

4.

他睁眼前发出了一连串哀怨的声音，很奇怪自己为什么感觉这么不舒服，床单怎么会在胳膊上缠得这么紧。他使劲抽了几下胳膊，差点从上铺掉下去，惊叫着彻底清醒过来。

格兰杰抱着手臂站在床下面看他，就像在观察一只行为反常的地精。现在他的鼻子习惯了帐篷里的气味，轻而易举地辨别出了其中属于食物的味道。德拉科的胃立刻大声叫起来，就好像他还不够丢脸似的。他尴尬地挠了挠左臂，发现被他误当做是床单的东西是一大堆绷带。

“我在上面施了粘贴咒——不是永久的，放心。”格兰杰解释道，“只是个应急措施，让你碰不到黑魔标记。”

那我该怎么洗我的胳膊啊？德拉科把这句话咽回去，他对让那些污渍留在皮肤上更长时间感到毛骨悚然，但眼下他得操心更重要的事。

“你——”

“不管你接下来准备干什么，先把名字签上去。”格兰杰指了指小桌子上的一张羊皮纸。

德拉科的全副精力都放在爬下而不是摔下床，他随口问了句那是什么，格兰杰没有回答。等他挪到桌前，看清那张纸上的几十个名字和最顶端的“邓不利多军”，德拉科冻结在原地。

“签上名字之后，不管你采取什么方式，只要你告密，出卖我的位置——唔，我猜你还记得艾克莫后来那张脸。”

“呃，”德拉科快速地眨着眼睛，“呃。”

“如果你不接受，我就只能给你施一个长时间的无声无息咒，让你不能说出他的名字，把食死徒带到这里来。”格兰杰的眼睛快速扫过那张名单，那一瞬间她看起来就快碎了，“别以为我很乐意让你的名字出现在他们的旁边，马尔福。”

仅仅是想到名单上的人有多少还活着，德拉科就没法忍受将自己的名字签上去。他拿起羽毛笔，写下自己的名字。

“恭喜，你是邓不利多军的第一名斯莱特林成员。”格兰杰继续试图伤害他，但她的嘴唇发颤，她的目光撇向一边，“幸好我们没有入伙测试。”

“你真的觉得这管用吗？”德拉科看着未干的墨迹，感到一阵荒唐。“我是说，我当然不希望下半辈子脸上挂着脓包，但是我可能更希望我能有下半辈子。”

“在这点上你是对的，我不能把你像个包袱一样捆起来带着走。我最多只能做到这里，我猜。”格兰杰回答，她突然就没有在说这张羊皮纸了，“说不定这就是我们输掉的原因，如果它也害死我……有比这更糟糕的死法。”

德拉科傻乎乎地看着她，格兰杰注视着那名单，眼球移动着，从上看到下。

“我一开始没有告诉他们，你知道吗？我只说为了让这件事更正式，叫他们签上名字。”她说，口气轻快，像即将被风吹散的泡沫，“出卖大家，害得所有人被开除，我还以为那就是最罪大恶极的行为。我想如果我们中有这种人，那她不该有半点机会避免后果，活该带着这种耻辱度过下半辈子，让每个人都知道她是告密生。我还以为这就是最可怕的惩罚。”

德拉科漫无目的地把羽毛笔擦干净，插回笔筒，拧紧墨水瓶的盖子。他不知道该说什么，他想起自己接下任务时的兴奋，黑魔王红眼睛里闪烁的恶毒，以及旁边父母绝望的神情。他当时不知道自己在干什么，连自己不知道这点都不知道，他还以为自己生来不凡、怀才不遇，就等着那样一件了不起的任务来证明给所有人看。

“这就是我干过最恶毒的事情，它也很愚蠢，我并没有意识到，告密者受到惩罚也不能使其他人免于承担后果。”格兰杰剧烈地颤抖着，“什么也不能，如果我犯了错，什么也不能挽回——”

德拉科永远不会原谅自己：以为格兰杰会崩溃在自己面前的一刻，他退缩了。但格兰杰用力地甩头，近乎残酷地将自己拼了回去，德拉科简直能听见那些碎片撞在一起的声音。她卷起名单收进串珠小包，把包放进口袋，然后去厨房察看他们的晚饭。

 

5.

德拉科对于自己花了这么久才发现格兰杰病了这件事十分恼火。

时至仲夏，他们一起行动了一个多月，他本该更早辨认出格兰杰恍惚的神情、起身时的摇晃和换班时反常的磨蹭不是什么好兆头。但是他们这会儿多少有点，怎么说呢，处于某种冷战之中。

格兰杰始终拒绝让他碰魔杖，连靠近都不行，这份坚持简直不可理喻。连魔杖都没有的放哨人能起什么作用？更不要说她还在这种不公平的状态下要求德拉科负责一半的打扫工作，轮流做饭，对他的厨艺冷嘲热讽，还要他每餐饭后自己清洗碗碟。天知道，她挥挥魔杖只需要五秒钟就能完成的事情，德拉科可能需要半个小时、半瓶清洁剂、满身泡泡、可能还有碎掉的盘子。最终格兰杰往往还是得用魔杖替他收拾残局，因为她也住这儿。

“也有人长年累月就是这么生活的。”格兰杰漫不经心地说，手里还翻着她的童话书，“你可以试着学习用用自己的手，还有嘴，像是在遇到危险的时候放声大叫什么的。你最擅长这个了。”

这段时间，德拉科在心里用那个B打头的词语指代她的频率一定足以让他被父亲罚站墙角外加扣掉一个月零花钱。所以，是啊，冷战。如果不是每次换岗他都得先喊一声，他的嗓子大概都要废弃失灵了。

然后这天午夜他喊完，和往常一样等着对方换好衣服出来，过了十分钟他喊了第二次，又过了五分钟第三次，再十五分钟，他终于决定进去看看，祈祷着不会看到一个半裸的格兰杰什么的。

格兰杰仍然躺在床上，被子裹得严丝合缝，德拉科又好气又好笑，一方面他真的很困，另一方面，一个赖床的格兰杰可不是每天都能见到的。要知道起初她都是和衣睡在床上，不管什么时候都能瞬间睁开眼睛，他都搞不清她究竟睡了没有。

接着格兰杰哼哼唧唧地翻了个身，“……妈妈？”

“什——”德拉科一个激灵醒悟过来，他快步走过去，犹豫了一下，碰碰她的额头。他放哨的时候穿得有点少，与他的手相比格兰杰的皮肤简直烫得吓人。

“你发烧了。”德拉科特别睿智地声明，格兰杰回以同等睿智的哼哼。

他干举着两只手站在那儿，原本尴尬的情况现在升级了，极其尴尬。他知道格兰杰的药在包里，包随身携带，但她每次取出包的地方都不一样，显然也不会提前告诉他自己这次放哪儿。而现在格兰杰烧得神志不清，除了等她自己退烧之外，唯一的办法很明显。

“我操。”德拉科骂道，他的脸有点热，反正唯一的听众也听不见。

“妈妈……”格兰杰又叫了一声，然后她开始哭泣。就算是现在她哭得也十分隐忍，脸埋在被子下边，几乎听不到声音。德拉科不舒服地意识到她有多擅长隐藏自己的痛苦。

他彻底地手足无措，努力回想从前自己生病时母亲做过什么，他想起热汤，冷毛巾，很多很多的触摸和拥抱。

德拉科逃也似地离开格兰杰的床，内心唾弃自己的懦弱。他从旁边罐子里的蓝色火苗里取了点火，找出一罐“速食鸡汤”在炉子上加热，烧了一壶开水，然后到卫生间打了盆冷水，努力把格兰杰的被子往下扯了一点，将一小块毛巾浸湿，放在她额头上。这一切使他感觉自己无比笨拙，比做任何家务时更甚。“照顾”于他是个太过陌生的概念，他总是将自己得到的一切视为理所当然，又不屑对他人的感受投以丝毫关注。

他隔一会儿就重新浸湿毛巾，又在格兰杰停止哭泣后小心地擦干净她的脸，间或往鸡汤里投入看起来能往里放的蔬菜，调整炉火大小。

过了大概两三个小时，格兰杰又动弹起来，她困惑地转动脑袋，德拉科赶紧伸手按住那块毛巾。

“马尔福？”她总算认出了他，德拉科屏住呼吸：他第一次听到她用这么柔软的方式念他的名字。

“你病了，在发烧。”他慢而清楚地说，“我不知道是什么病，我想应该先退烧，但是不知道你把药放在哪里。”

格兰杰把一只手塞到枕头底下，胡乱拨拉了一阵，串珠小包滚出来，差点掉到地上。德拉科接住了它，格兰杰说了一句“往左边远处”，他一下子没明白什么意思，一掏之下失去平衡，差点整个人掉进包里。

老天，里边的空间到底有多大？他努力往左摸索，感觉手指碰倒了一大堆不知名但肯定不是药瓶的玩意儿。当然，格兰杰的魔法才能从一年级起就体现在考试分数上了，但他还是为这个无痕伸展咒惊叹。他曾认为自己比她更有资格成为巫师，现在他也没法把这个念头完全逐出脑海，可他逐渐不再明白自己为什么这么想了。

格兰杰的药很有效，一小时后她喝了一碗鸡汤，接着又睡了五个小时。她再次苏醒时烧退得差不多了。不是说德拉科有多密切关注她的体温。他回身发现她坐了起来，顿时张口结舌，手里还拿着一条刚重新浸湿的不必要的毛巾。

格兰杰拿出放在身边的魔杖，若有所思地打量了它一会儿。气氛变得微妙起来，德拉科把毛巾丢回盆子里，对，他没打算要把格兰杰带给黑魔王，以她的过往记录和血统，那等同于杀了她。德拉科没干过多少有意义的事，但他有幸活到今天并且避开了所有真正犯下大罪的机会，如果他浪费这一点，他就活该在场地上被流窜的咒语打死。

但他也没想过要把这告诉格兰杰，她没有动手折磨他是因为她与他不同，是个好人。可她有权憎恨他，他应该被她憎恨。

“我去——那个——”德拉科局促地端起水盆，“——处理一下，你想喝汤的话还有。”

格兰杰没有回应，他冲进卫生间，差点泼了自己一身。

德拉科过于用力地清洗那条毛巾，但是有些东西再也不会恢复原样了。

 

6.

如果说德拉科此前将流亡生活想象得非常可怕，他肯定没设想过最恐怖的敌人——无聊。

格兰杰对于隐匿行踪驾轻就熟，时间推移至秋季还没有任何人追上他们，于是不定期的从一个扎营地转到另一个就完全变成了刻板的重复。他们行动的轨迹或许是有意义的，格兰杰几乎每天都会出门，将他锁在帐篷里，过好几个小时才带着食物回来。但他从来不能确切得知他们扎营的方位，关于格兰杰在谋划的东西，他一再追问，也只能拼凑出一些零散的片段。

比如金妮·韦斯莱造成了不大不小的麻烦，她受伤被捕，然而未成年和纯血统的身份使得她不能被随意处决或关押。在罗马尼亚魔法部工作的查理·韦斯莱用最快速度争得了她的监护权，她刚出院就被接出英国，反而是解决了问题。除去尚未找到尸体的珀西和乔治，他们是这一家人中仅存的两个了。

比如反抗没有完全被扑灭，黑魔王公然进攻学校杀死学生的行为触怒了社会各界，尤其是学生家长。即便加大镇压力度，还是可以听到抗议的声音，其中定然有残存的凤凰社成员在活动。他们现在都在名单上被悬赏通缉。

比如黑魔王统治下的魔法部正在与其他国家谈判，企图证明自身各种行为的合法性。

一个人在帐篷里的时候，德拉科没法克制自己不去担惊受怕，也许格兰杰会与凤凰社的人马取得联系，把他变成他们的战俘。他们很快就会发现他只是一个累赘，他几乎不知道任何重要的信息，作为筹码也没有什么重量，黑魔王不会在乎他的死活。

他想着他的父母，早在两年前他父亲就失去了在黑魔王身边的地位，再加上现在他的叛变嫌疑，也许他们会再次受到惩罚。这明显不在格兰杰会关心的范围之内，在确认他父母的存活之后，她再没对他透露半点他们的信息。

几个月来德拉科忍让的程度绝对已经超过他过去十七年人生的总和，他日复一日地独自在帐篷里徘徊，竭力当个听话的俘虏，却没有任何成果。那次格兰杰病愈后他本期待情况有所改变，但她没有交付任何信任，反而日益挑剔和喜怒无常。这根弦总有绷断的时候，他们在舍伍德森林大吵一架，然后再也没停过，他甚至觉得格兰杰就等着这个。

一开始是讽刺和谩骂，辱及对方亲友之后迅速升级，他们像两个麻瓜混混一样互相推搡，拉扯对方头发，用指甲抓挠，朝对方脸上吐口水。他的力气更大，但格兰杰打起架来像一只不怕死的野猫。他记起好像上辈子那么远的三年级她扇过他一耳光，打得他僵在原地动弹不得。最后他们总是气喘吁吁地瘫倒在一片混乱之中，直到喘息和心跳也沉寂下来，然后他先起来烧水泡茶，或者她先起来收拾残局。只有这个时候她才会用上魔法。

结束后时间往往很晚了，他们按商定的时间轮流睡觉。在他们恢复到能感受痛苦之后，梦魇便如期而至。起先是他在克拉布被厉火吞噬的画面里尖叫，被叫醒后他提出睡前让格兰杰给自己念个无声无息咒，只换得一个古怪的眼神。不久后赫敏也开始哭着喊死者的名字，或者呼唤她的父母，这些就都无所谓了。他们总是在帐篷里准备加糖的热茶或者其他甜饮料，把对方从噩梦中唤醒，后来又开始偶尔分享沉默的触碰和倚靠，但他们从不与对方谈论这些噩梦。

德拉科渐渐习惯了，他越来越适应独处，算好时间做饭，阅读格兰杰留在帐篷里的书，对偶尔出现的新鲜水果心怀感恩，自然地分担家务——他甚至开始将那些工作称为“家务”。格兰杰允许他用卫生间里那个其他人留下的剃刀刮胡子，但他对自己的头发没什么办法，它逐渐变得比任何时候都长，怀着不可告人的羞赧和自嘲，他悄悄称自己为格兰杰的“金丝雀”。他们从来不曾和睦相处，却又分享着某种奇怪的默契。

 

7.

他早知道这一切终会结束。

初冬的一个夜晚，他先是迷惑于自己为什么没有噩梦却突然醒来，然后意识到自己正坐着，被绑在椅子上。

格兰杰坐在他对面，见他醒来，便开了腔。

“那天晚上，神秘人第一次对哈利使用死咒之后，结果和此前一样，哈利没有死。他命令纳西莎·马尔福——也就是你妈妈，去检查哈利的情况，她如实汇报，于是他们采取‘其他方式’杀死了他。”

寒意顺着德拉科的脊柱滑下。

“她证明了自己的忠诚，所以神秘人宽恕了马尔福夫妇，并且让你父亲继续在魔法部担任要职。他干得不错，现在又是个举足轻重的人物了。”

最初的恐惧和恶心过去后，德拉科出离愤怒，格兰杰居然用这种卑鄙的方式刺伤他，而且这实际上比此前的任何一次都更有效。

但格兰杰不会把人绑起来折磨，她不是那种人。德拉科试着理清情况，思考，随即被更巨大的恐慌捕获了。

“你知道这个有一阵了，是不是？”他哑着嗓子问。

“我一直在观望，收集一切信息，不管是凤凰社的还是其他方面的。”格兰杰的棕色眼睛隐没在阴影中，像是最顽固的岩石，“看起来神秘人已经不太可能再轻易舍弃你父亲了，你也早就从通缉名单上消失，成了被掳走的马尔福公子。你父母悬赏了一大笔钱给将你带回去的人呢。”

“这么说你不必担心偷罐头的时候付不起钱了。”德拉科开着糟糕的玩笑，这并不能延缓事态发展。

“你该回家去了。”格兰杰说。

他吞咽了一下。“也许我不想回去呢？”

“他已经不住在马尔福庄园了。”格兰杰回答，“他不会像此前那样折磨你了。”

她的语气甚至带着一点安抚，这实在是比什么都更重的侮辱。

“就这样了，是不是？”他冷冰冰地说，“在你眼里我永远都是个胆小鬼，只会为自己打算。无私的格兰杰小姐还得屈尊考虑我。”

格兰杰眨眨眼，有点无措，“我不是那个……”

德拉科等着她说完这句话，但她没有，答案再清晰不过了。德拉科用他所知最尖锐的方式冷笑一声。

“如果你不打算回家，你还能怎么样？”格兰杰转守为攻，“真的加入邓不利多军？丢下你的家人去国外？在你父母为他服务的时候？”

“你又打算怎么样？”德拉科反问，“摆脱我这个累赘，去和反抗军接头？然后将来某天，我们魔杖相向，一方杀死另一方？这就是你想要的？”

格兰杰往后退缩，就好像德拉科打了她一样，“你还想……在这一切之后，你还要为他……”

“我觉得等回到他的控制，我想什么就不重要了。”德拉科苦涩地说，“倒不是说现在有什么不同，你也没理由过问我想留在哪里——”他的声音几不可闻，“——留在谁身边。”

格兰杰的手痉挛着抓紧魔杖，她神经质地摇头。

“这行不通。”她深深地吸进一口气，“我和你——我们——永远不会行得通。”

“是啊。你永远竞争不过死人，更别说就算在他们活着的时候我也没有过机会。”

“你怎么敢——”

“我怎么敢！”德拉科怒吼，“他们死了！如果你知道得更多就该比我更清楚！你要去步他们的后尘，是不是？你以为那叫勇敢，找齐败兵，再打一场必输的仗，另一个世界的甜蜜团聚，因为只有他们才有资格做你的同伴和朋友，你们之间操他妈的忠诚，这些都和我这个马尔福家的败类没关系！你要咒我吗？还是杀了我？至少我这辈子最后说的是实话，不像你，自寻死路，还骗自己说这是在为正义牺牲！”

他宁愿格兰杰咒他，真的，哪怕是钻心咒，只要能让他摆脱此刻灌满他躯壳的绝望和无能为力。

“不会再那样了。”格兰杰的口气非常温和，他想如果最终他的尸体被送到他父母面前，魔法部的人口气也不过如此。“那天，结束那天，如果没有带上你，我原本是准备到国外去看望我父母，确保他们不会记起我，然后就随便死在什么地方。你已经救了我，德拉科，我再也不打算死了。我要活下去，我就必须战斗，我要争取活下去的权利，他们不会突然大发慈悲饶过我这样的人。”

她叫他的名字，告诉他自己的父母在国外，对他坦诚。德拉科还想挣扎，但这已经是最后了。

“你不是一定要……”一个念头击中了他，“我们可以结婚。”

格兰杰的表情仿佛他在她面前长出了第二个脑袋。

“不是说我们要……不论如何，我都是一个食死徒。”德拉科热切地说，“我们可以结成婚姻契约，这样你就会成为马尔福家的一员，我父母会保护你的，我们会从黑魔王那里争取宽大处理。你不需要加入食死徒，只要你在马尔福庄园生活……”

这行不通的，他想。

“——终身不得外出，就像一只被圈养的动物，和造成我朋友死亡的人生活在一起，任由其他人在我看不到的地方死去。”格兰杰接道。“我做不到……就算我想。”

他们同时陷入沉默。

“只是打晕我的话你用不着把我绑起来。”德拉科说，“你打算清除我的记忆，对吧？”

“只是修改一部分。”格兰杰说，“他们会看到我关押你，不对你透露任何信息，在你身上发泄愤怒——”

“——那样你该把我捆上而不是让我在你脸上揍出个黑眼圈——”

“——你是被我绑架的。我发现你没多少价值，受够了你的存在，就把你丢在了一个小旅馆里。”

“所以他们不会看到任何真正重要的东西。”德拉科低声说，满怀恐惧，“你会让我忘记，忘记我们……”

忘记他曾经彻夜照看某人，忘记他有能力将他人带出梦魇，忘记深夜纠缠的手指和身旁的体温。

“你不能这样做。”他第一次在束缚中剧烈地挣扎起来，椅子被他弄得咯吱作响。

但是格兰杰站了起来，她闭着眼，神情开始恢复空白。

“求你了，你不能这么做，你不明白……”德拉科绝望地说，他的脚使劲蹬着地面，试图逃开，“你让我变得更好……我再也不想做回从前那个人了，我不能，赫敏……求你……”

“你不会的。”格兰杰说，她的手发抖，泪水从她紧闭的眼皮下滑落，“德拉科，我知道你不会。”

德拉科停了下来，他不想这样结束，他什么也做不到，但至少这段时光最后留给赫敏的不能仅有他的挣扎和乞求。

“只是想让你知道，”他说，“我——”

“一忘皆空。”

 

+1.

马尔福公子出现的消息很快传得人尽皆知，领头的傲罗得到了重赏，此事被大书特书，向社会各界传达黑魔王的仁慈和对纯正血统的重视。

久别重逢，纳西莎·马尔福与儿子紧紧相拥，这张感人至深的照片就登在标题下方。据悉，德拉科·马尔福几个月来正是为失踪已久的头号不良分子帮凶赫敏·格兰杰绑架和囚禁，这个卑鄙的魔力窃取者对他进行了惨无人道的折磨。幸运的是，根据主治疗师透露的消息，马尔福公子没有遭遇任何永久性的损伤，不日即可出院。

故事中没有提到的是，照片刚拍完，德拉科便使劲挣脱出母亲的怀抱。他将脸埋在枕头里，将被子拉过头顶，他过去几个月都没有这样哭泣过，他不知道自己为什么学会了以这种方式掩饰哭声。卢修斯和纳西莎担心极了，但无论是他们还是治疗师，都查不出所以然。

“我不知道，我不知道她对我做了什么。”德拉科反复地说，紧紧抓住病服的前襟，“我丢了很重要的东西。”

 

（全文完）


End file.
